1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic parts mount apparatus and an electronic parts mount method for taking out an electronic part in wafer shape such as a semiconductor chip and mounting the electronic part on a board of a lead frame, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic part cut out in wafer shape, such as a semiconductor chip, of electronic parts used with electronic machines hitherto has been taken out by a mount apparatus including a dedicated taking but unit and mounted on a board of a lead frame, etc. In the dedicated unit, a transfer head for taking out a semiconductor chip moves up and down at a fixed taking out position and a semiconductor wafer is held so that the semiconductor wafer is horizontally movable relative to the transfer head. The semiconductor wafer is moved in order, whereby one semiconductor chip at a time is taken out by the transfer head. The semiconductor chip to be taken out is registered to the transfer head by picking up an image of the electronic part in wafer shape by a camera fixedly placed on a wafer hold section and recognizing the position of the electronic part.